Skifting
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction d'Aquamarine Stag] Loki pense à ses différences et à l'unique raison qui fait d'Asgard sa maison, tandis que sa relation avec son frère se développe. Thorki.


Skifting

 **Auteur** : Aquamarine Stag

Lien vers l'histoire originale : /s/8138993/1/Skifting

Lien vers le profil de l'auteur : /u/2554920/Aquamarine-Stag

 **NdA** : je ne possède rien, mais il n'y a pas de droit d'auteur sur la mythologie nordique, non ? Désolé Snorri Sturluson, où que tu sois… (NdT : c'est l'auteur de l'Edda (XIIIe siècle), pour ceux qui connaissent… et c'est donc grâce à lui que nous avons connaissance d'une grande partie des mythes nordiques ^^)

 **Précision** : « Skifting » est le terme norvégien pour « Changeling », ou « Changelin ». Quand une fée vole un bébé et qu'elle laisse le sien à la place de l'enfant, cet enfant est un Skifting.

 **Précision 2** : Baba Yaga est une sorcière dans le folklore russe, qui habite une maison montée sur pattes de poule et qui se déplace dans un mortier volant.

 **Résumé** : Loki pense à ses différences, et à l'unique raison qui fait d'Asgard sa maison, tandis que sa relation avec son frère se développe. Thorki.

 **NdT** : J'adore la manière dont l'auteur mêle la mythologie nordique, la mythologie slave et les personnages de Marvel…

Et aussi, je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à ma demande pour traduire cet OS, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je pense que l'auteur a définitivement abandonné le site… Alors, en attendant une hypothétique réponse, je publie quand même ma trad ! Et si vous aimez, vous pouvez toujours mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Un matin, le vieux serviteur qui les habille prend une épingle en fer et la plante dans la main de Loki, dans le milieu tendre de sa paume. Loki a trois ans. Il crie de surprise et de douleur, et commence à pleurer alors que le serviteur se saisit de son autre main.

Thor a cinq ans, et est déjà aussi fort que dix hommes mortels, plus fort que la plupart des Asgardiens adultes. Il attrape son marteau en bois, celui avec lequel il joue, et frappe le serviteur à la jambe, assez fort pour la briser. Le serviteur s'effondre. La pièce devient confuse alors que Frigg se rue à l'intérieur et court immédiatement aider le serviteur, avant de remarquer la petite main de Loki.

« C'est une créature dangereuse! » hurle le serviteur depuis son brancard alors que les guérisseurs l'emmènent hors de la pièce. « Un skifting, un skifting, et le seul moyen de ramener le véritable prince, c'est de le piquer avec du fer jusqu'à ce que les parents de la _chose_ viennent… »

Frigg, Odin et les gardes le mènent dehors avec une précipitation inquiète.

Loki est debout, agrippé à sa main, et pleure. Thor le tient dans ses bras, et, un instant plus tard, Frigg s'avance et panse sa main.

« Quelle peur nous avons eu ! Mais regarde combien tu as été courageux, et comment ton frère courageux te protège. » L'enjouement de Frigg calme sa douleur. Il arrête de crier, et quelques minutes plus tard, il court dans la salle après Thor, hurlant de rire, sa minuscule main couverte de bandages de lin.

Il faudra des années à Loki pour qu'il comprenne ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi c'est arrivé. Il commence à le comprendre quatre ans plus tard, quand sa mère leur lit une histoire avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

« Il était une fois, une femme étourdie qui s'appelait la Vieille Mère Esprit-Embrouillé, qui laissa son enfant sur le pas de la porte et l'y oublia jusqu'au soir. Quand elle revint le chercher, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait extrêmement changé. Il n'était plus enjoué et de bon tempérament, mais il hurlait comme un esprit malin le jour comme la nuit. Vieille Mère Esprit-Embrouillé finit par ne plus pouvoir le supporter, et l'amena au Roi Sage. « Roi Sage, Grand Roi, aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! » pleura Vieille Mère Esprit-Embrouillé. « Mon enfant pleure le jour comme la nuit et ne veut pas s'arrêter. » Le Roi Sage jeta un regard à l'enfant. « Aha ! » cria-t-il. « C'est un skifting ! La vieille Baba Yaga, la vieille sorcière-fée, est venue à ta maison, a enlevé ton enfant et a laissé un petit de fée à sa place. Frappe le avec une épingle en fer sur les bras et les jambes, et quand sa mère l'entendra pleurer, elle reviendra, le prendra et te rendra ton vrai enfant. » Et alors Vieille Mère Esprit-Embrouillé prit le skifting et le frappa avec une épingle en fer jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle si fort que la vieille Baba Yaga arriva en volant, sur son mortier, tenant son pilon elle attrapa l'enfant, et remit le fils de la Vieille Mère Esprit-Embrouillé sur le pas de sa porte. Et, ainsi, à toutes les mères, entendez la leçon de la Vieille Mère Esprit-Embrouillé et protégez vos enfants ! »

Elle termine l'histoire d'un rire et se penche en avant pour embrasser Thor et pour border Loki, quand elle s'aperçoit du regard tendu et angoissé de Thor sur son visage, et du fait que Loki est au bord des larmes. Thor s'assoit dans le lit.

« Maman, » demande-t-il, « Est-ce que Loki est un skifting ? C'est pour ça que le Vieux Seigurd l'a blessé ? »

Loki se recroqueville dans son coussin. Il a soudainement l'impression qu'il ne peut pas respirer et qu'il est tout seul. Le visage de sa mère devient livide.

« Non, » dit-elle. « Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que vous vous en rappeliez. Voyons, c'est juste une histoire, petits idiots ! » Elle rit alors qu'elle éteint la lumière, mais c'est un rire inquiet, et son visage est encore un peu pâle quand elle quitte la chambre.

Thor se tourne vers Loki. Il embrasse gentiment son frère, parce qu'ils savent tous deux que sa mère ne le fera pas, et met ses bras autours de Loki.

« J'espère que tu fais partie du peuple des fées, Loki, » dit-il. Loki regarde tristement son frère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu es magique, » dit Thor. « Les Fées peuvent changer d'apparence. Elles ont toute la magie de la forêt. Papa dit qu'elles sont les créatures les plus magiques des Neuf Royaumes ! Tu serais encore plus magique que tu ne l'es déjà. Avec ta magie et ma force, nous pourrions vaincre des armées de monstres à nous tous seuls, juste toi et moi ! »

Une chaleur douce et gentille se répand dans le corps de Loki c'est de l'amour joyeux envers Thor qui l'aime, et qu'en retour il aime plus que tout.

« Et pour la Vieille Baba Yaga ? »

« Qu'elle crève, » dit Thor (même s'ils ne sont pas supposés être malpolis.) Sa voix devient paisible. Il serre Loki étroitement contre lui. « Si la Vieille Baba Yaga veux t'emmener, je lui prendrai son propre pilon et la frappera au visage. » Frapper est presque toujours le plan de Thor.

« Je t'aiderai, Thor, » murmure-t-il, mais Thor est déjà endormi.

Loki est magique. Il est terriblement, extrêmement magique. Il est si magique que, quand il était enfant, son tout petit corps ne pouvait contenir toute l'énergie magique qui courrait en lui. Des choses bougeaient toutes seules dans la pièce, ses peluches dansaient autour de lui pour l'amuser, et, la nuit, des lumières colorées volaient et filaient à toute vitesse au plafond sombre.

La magie de Loki ne ressemble en rien à celle d'un Ase. Ce n'est pas un talent médiocre, forcé et gentillet, acquis à la sueur de son front, appris dans des livres ou dans une académie. Elle ressemble plus à l'ancien langage elle vient du sang, de la magie de la Première Race – ces créatures qui avaient surgi des rochers, du printemps et des champignons vénéneux avant que les hommes n'aient d'âme, quand Dieu dormait aux temps Anciens. Ce n'est pas une connaissance qu'il possède, une compétence ou un don. Sa magie fait partie de lui, comme une extension de son être la magie n'est pas ce qu'il peut faire, mais _ce qu'il est_.

Alors qu'il grandit, sa magie l'isole des autres. Il n'est pas fort physiquement, mais il n'est définitivement pas un être physique. Tous les jeunes de son âge peuvent le battre, et Loki se sent dénué de toute virilité, n'ayant pas l'honneur de son frère et des compagnons de son frère. Il sait la honte que ressentent son père et son frère à chaque fois qu'on le bat dans un combat, à chaque fois qu'on se moque de lui et qu'il ne peut défendre son honneur avec ses poings et des coups. Il sait qu'Odin le voit comme un faible qui lui fait honte.

Mais Loki est pourtant une créature très dangereuse. Pas parce qu'il est faible. La faiblesse est un échec, mais n'est pas dangereuse. La magie est dangereuse. Contre elle, la force des Ases devient inutile : comment se battre si vous ne pouvez voir votre adversaire, si votre épée est enchantée pour toujours dévier de sa trajectoire, ou si votre adversaire ne cesse de changer de forme ? Les Ases ont un grand respect pour la magie, mais ils la craignent tout autant, et ils seront à jamais méfiants envers Loki. Ils méprisent sa magie. Ils ne cessent de lui dire que la magie est mauvaise et doit être évitée quel qu'en soit le prix, que c'est une chose terrible que d'utiliser de la magie dans un combat.

Loki ne réalise pas encore que ce harcèlement constant est un coup préventif contre sa magie grandissante, un moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne l'utilisera jamais contre eux parce qu'il aura été entrainé à la haïr, et qu'il saura qu'ils le détesteront et le rejetteront s'il s'en sert.

Thor irradie de force et de virilité. Il est tout ce qu'un prince d'Asgard devrait être. Loki est faible et rusé. Il est sombre et étrange et sauvage. Loki est une créature très dangereuse.

Seul Thor l'aime. Seul Thor aime la magie qu'il est.

Parce que Thor aime la magie de Loki, la peur insidieuse de ce que sa magie implique est mise de côté quand il voit combien elle réjouit son frère ainé. Thor est ébloui par la façon dont Loki fait bouger les images dans leurs livres, par la façon dont il peut enchanter les flèches pour qu'elles ne ratent jamais leurs cibles, la façon dont il peut dessiner une porte sur un mur de brique et les faire passer au travers. C'est la fascination sans fin de Thor pour sa magie qui permet à Loki de l'accepter.

Ils sont toujours ensemble. Ils chassent les trésors gardés par des dragons, ils tuent les trolls et les géants qui menacent les villages nichés dans les rochers escarpés et sur les rives des lacs des montagnes. Ils voguent sur les remous violents dans des vaisseaux Vikings, et, quand la mer devient terrible ou que quelque serpent de mer surgit des profondeurs pour les menacer, Loki enchante les mats craquants du navire et les fait s'élever dans les vents que Thor fait naitre du ciel.

Ils sont la parfaite union de la magie et de la force, de la fourberie et de la noblesse, de l'intelligence astucieuse et de la bonté sage. Fondus en une seule entité, ils sont invincibles et puisque c'est leur amour qui les fait devenir un, c'est leur amour qui les rend invincibles.

C'est la mi-hiver, à la fête de Yule. Ils chassent un géant des glaces voleur, Grimr, mais ils n'ont que peu d'espoir de le capturer avant plusieurs jours. Leur cadence est tranquille et légère. Tout autour d'eux, les arbres sont nus et sombres, leurs branches blanchies chargées de neige. Ils s'arrêtent à la fin de l'après-midi, près d'un lac peu profond. Le pâle soleil d'hiver perce à travers les arbres et fait scintiller la glace et la neige. L'air est vif et rempli de lumière.

« Nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir, » dit Thor. Il sort un petit morceau de fourrure et deux brindilles, les laisse tomber, et saute dessus. En un instant, ils se mettent à grandir et deviennent une immense tente en peau de phoque épaisse et étanche, isolée à l'aide de fourrure d'ours, tenue debout par des poteaux de chêne très résistants. C'est l'un des enchantements de Loki. Thor regarde la transformation, comme toujours, avec les yeux brillants.

Puis, pendant un instant, il tourne ces mêmes yeux brillants vers Loki. Il suit l'enchantement jusqu'à sa source il regarde son jeune frère avec de l'émerveillement et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que Loki ne peut identifier. Puis il sourit.

« Skifting », dit-il d'un ton taquin. En réponse, Loki le frappe avec une boule de neige. Thor secoue la neige de sa crinière blonde et court après Loki, qui glisse sur la glace avec facilité, même sans patins. Thor se précipite vers Loki, qui crée une illusion de lui-même. Thor la traverse en courant.

« Vas-tu un jour ne _pas_ tomber dans ce piège ? » demande Loki.

« Skifting ! » le défie Thor. Loki fait se secouer l'arbre au-dessus de lui, et toute la neige qui y était tombe. Thor a l'air tellement énervé lorsqu'il est couvert de neige que Loki commence à rire. Sa concentration vacille, et Thor prend l'avantage. Il se rue vers Loki et l'attrape, le plaquant à terre dans une congère. Ils restent allongés dans la neige en riant. Thor caresse quelques mèches des cheveux noirs de Loki. « Skifting », dit-il doucement, et il embrasse la joue chaude de Loki, puis son cou et le haut de sa clavicule.

Le rire de Loki meurt dans sa gorge, et il réalise que celui de Thor est déjà parti, remplacé par quelque chose de puissant et d'effrayant. Loki réalise aussi que Thor ne le laisse pas se relever et que sa main survole le fermoir de la tunique de Loki, en cherchant à toucher sa peau. Quand Thor l'embrasse, sa bouche semble brûler contre la peau de Loki. Il embrasse son cou et ses épaules et Loki sent les baisers dans tout son corps. Il y a de la magie en eux, et ils s'envolent en lui.

Les baisers deviennent plus féroces et exigeants. Il ne comprend pas entièrement ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce que Thor le prenne. Alors il sait qu'ils se complètent parfaitement, et il comprend qu'il doit rester à Asgard même s'il n'y appartient pas. Il doit rester parce que Thor l'aime, et parce qu'il aime Thor. Leur magie est plus puissante que toutes les autres.

Dans la tente cette nuit-là, sous un amas de fourrure, Loki repose aux côtés de Thor. Thor le garde près de lui, en réchauffant la peau froide de Loki. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde, qu'il l'aime depuis ce qui lui semble être toujours. Une chaleur se diffuse dans le corps de Loki, celle d'un amour joyeux pour Thor. Ils se parlent en chuchotant jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent endormis. Puis, tout est calme.

Mais, bientôt, des lumières commencent à voler et filer dans les airs autour de la tente. Leurs bottes, leurs capes et leurs vêtements s'élèvent et commencent à marcher. Les arbres respirent et soupirent. Des ombres et des apparitions – illusions et images – errent dans les bois. Les membres de la Vieille Race se réveillent et murmurent dans leurs cavernes profondes et cachées. Et dans une sombre vallée dissimulée, une hutte se met à danser sur ses pattes de poulet. La forêt tremble dehors.

Loki est une créature très dangereuse.


End file.
